Thundercats 2011: Mechanization Occupation
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: When a new tyrant from outer space invades Third Earth, Who's technology surpass that of Mumm-ra's. It becomes a fast rush to the final stone as this new foe becomes too much even for the Everliving to handle, causing the Sprits of Evil to put him under probation of an Inky Devil.With the world in peril can Lion-o and friends stop this mechanize mayhem? Season 2 of the 2011 series.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Lone Lord of Tech and Steel.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

A project that might turn into a full series. Just giving single stories a shot.

* * *

One month after the fall of Avista...

High above the war torn Third Earth, the stars shone brightly before a ominous shadow loomed past Third Earths two moons. A dark blue starship with yellow trimmings began to move over the planet.

Inside the inner workings, a bipedal droid with a round body ran on two legs. "Lord Konors! We're here!" It said in a mechanized voice as it entered the main control bridge. all around was various robots, not a single living creature in sight. The only source of life was from the main bridge chair.

Sitting in the center of the bridge was a human man, no more in his twenties. He had deathly pale skin and pure black hair, his eyes were off color, his left eye was a normal blue, but his right was actually a purple color cyber kinetic implanted eye. He wore a blue pullover, his collar covering his mouth. He wore white jeans and black big toed shoes. Despite his age, he was very short and lanky almost half the height of a full grown adult. His left arm was encased in a metal glove which he use to issue commands to his servants. He was typing away at a holographic keyboard when he notice the robot walk up to him.

"Are we in range of the probes we sent here a year ago?" He asked his robots.

"We're retrieving the data now..." A robot said before typing in some commands. Suddenly, holographic screens began to pop up around the man, on each screen showed an image or video clip of Third Earth. It wasn't before the last two images of both Lion-o and Mumm-ra did Konors began typing away.

"So...these two are who stands between me and the stones of power?" He then sighed before getting up. "Have the command center ready, We're landing at the stroke of midnight."

"Yes sir, Lord Konors!" The robots all shouted. As Konors left the bridge he was followed by another robot, this one was flying using a propeller on it's head. It had a set of long arms, It's face was a black screen let up by L.E.D lights. "Ivin, Take note." He said to the little robot, the bot then pulled out a notepad and pencil, ready to copy down his creator's word. "After we land and securing a base, we'll need to securing resources. I'll also need to construct a portal into the planet's Astral Plane for top secret reasons, I saw a video clip of a warrior who might be of used of us, Then the week after we have the company pizza party and three days after is that board meeting of "What to do if a part of you is rusted." Did you get all that?"

"...Part of you is rusted..." The robot said to himself as he jolted the last bit down. "All set, I'll feed the schedule to the computer's calendar after we land!" The robot said in a chirpy voice as Konors entered the elevator. "...I have to say sir, when you hand picked me to be your assistant after your scrapped your old one for treason, It was a happiest day of my short life, And I just want you to know that-" The elevator door shut before the robot could get another word in.

"...Idiot." Konors said under his breath as the elevator began to move.

* * *

Animals were rushing in all directions as the invading robots began to plant strange pillars into the ground, suddenly the ground began to turn into metal plating as the trees and surrounded flora began to become mechanized. In the center of the now artificial forest was a new base, made up of towers and turrets.

On the highest tower, Konors looked from his new office before going to his desk and began to work on some blueprints.

With his base settled on Third Earth rooted properly, he just had to find those power stones...

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Invader.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

A project that might turn into a full series. Just giving single stories a shot.

* * *

A few days later...

Lion-o looked at the spinning arrow as he tried to get a idea of their next course. "When are we going to get going?" Kit as she and her brother sat next to the king, the Feliner hummed as they soared over the clouds.

"It would be easier despite under the fact Mumm-ra has one of the stones." Lion-o said as he set the book aside.

"Well, as long as we have the Book of Omens, The final stone is safe." Tygra said as he piloted the ship.

"Yeah..." Suddenly, Lion-o felt a surge of dizziness, he gripped his head. "Uhhh, what..." He then looked at the Gauntlet of Omens.

 _The sword of omens is trying to tell me something._

Lion-o then drew his sword before holding it up to his eyes. "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight." Lion-o said, suddenly he felt a vision form.

He saw Mumm-ra's pyramid on fire, Mumm-ra being caught in a electric net. The gauntlet of Plundar being wrestled away by a metal hand. A evil chortle being heard as Lion-o looked deeper.

"What!?" He exclaimed before he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

Lion-o looked up and saw Panthro. "You alright? You looked like you seen a ghost."

Lion-o then looked at the sword before saying. "Maybe I have."

* * *

The pyramid was on high alert as it was under attack by a large battle ship that was now firing missiles at the ground forces. "What is that ship, Is it the Thundercats?" Mumm-ra yelled as he recoil from a blast.

"No! They don't have this kind of tech!" Pumrya said as she struggled to type in commands on Mumm-ra's terminals, she stopped. "...The ship is trying to send a message."

"Patch it through..." Mumm-ra said darkly, he was going to make whoever dared attack him hurt.

The screen came to static before clearing up before reveling Konors, who was currently drinking a milkshake. "Oh Hiiii!" Konors said before throwing the milkshake to the side. "You must be Mumm-ra, Look I'm not here to chat, I just came to pick up the Tech Stone in your possession. So if you'll be kind enough to hand it over-"

"Never! How dare you attack us!" Pumrya yelled.

"I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care. My mechs will take you down in a moment." Mumm-ra said, however, Konors didn't show a sign of worry.

Outside the Pyramid, the lizards had readied they're mech's mortars, aiming towards the blue battleship above them. They began to fire missiles, aiming for the fuel tanks, Suddenly, the lines on the side of the hull began to glow yellow. Suddenly the missiles closing in suddenly exploded, It wasn't long before Mumm-ra had realized that The ship had generated a force field!

"My turn." Konors said with an evil grin before imputing some commands. A cannon that was on the belly of the warship began to take aim at Mumm-ra's base before charging, it then fired, sweeping in a horizontal line, taking out all of Mumm-ra's mechs in the process.

"Impossible...!" Pumyra said in disbelief.

"MY MECHS!" Mumm-ra screamed. "Wait a minute! The only way for you to have technology this advance is..."

"Correct, I just arrived here on Third Earth, My tech is more modern and advance then what's your using, old-has-been." Konors said chuckling.

"Then I'll just come up there and carve that ship in two!" Mumm-ra said drawing the sword of Plundarr.

"Too late for that I'm afraid, I just dispatch my general to face you head on." Konors said leaning back in his chair.

"Uh, Lord Mumm-ra..." Slithe, One of Mumm-ra's Generals said looking at one of the Holographic screens. "Something's moving towards us, and it's moving fast." He then pushed Pumyra out of the way. "Platoon 4, can you read me, The enemy is closing in on you!" He said into the system's communicator.

 **"We won't let him past, Wait..."** The lizard on the other end said before starting to break. **"I see him, He's...! No...Impossible! He's suppose to be dead! No! Stay back! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The line went dead.

Suddenly something began to break down the doors to Mumm-ra's sanctum. Pumyra and Mumm-ra's general then gathered in the front, weapons drawn. Suddenly the door broke down, black smoke poured in, suddenly. before they can react, a pod shot fort before unfurling into a net, ensnaring all four generals. It then electrocuting them, causing them to loose conscious.

Mumm-ra stood at the ready, ready to draw his blade. Suddenly. three more pods shot out, Mumm-ra slices through two of them but was caught by the third one. Mumm-ra was now trapped within the net, struggling to get out. "Ancient Spirits of- AHHHHHH!" Mumm-ra was electrocuted before he could finish the incantation. "Ancient spirits-Ahhhhhh!" He tried to speak again, but was electrocuted again, this time with more voltage then before. Mumm-ra then struggle to lift his head up, he heard footprints before he felt the Gauntlet torn away again. He looked up and saw the General of Lord Konors army. "You..."

Before him was a strong muscle lion, Wearing silver armor, half his body replaced with cyber kinetics. However, his face was something Mumm-ra can never forget.

 _Grune._

* * *

Next Time is a Flash Back...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Grune and Konors.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

A project that might turn into a full series. Just giving single stories a shot.

* * *

 _FlashBack, Two days prior the attack on Mumm-ra._

 _"Grune..."_

"Hey...Up and at them!"

"...WAKE UP!"

Grune was then slapped across the face before snapping awake. His eyes being blinded by the overhead lights. "Where..." He then realized he couldn't feel his body.

"Sorry for the rude awaking, but it was ether that or the bucket of ice water." Grune looked to his side and saw his captor. Konors was on a holographic terminal, typing.

"You..." Grune struggled to get up.

"I plucked your body from the astral plane, it wasn't easy, and your body was barely alive by the time I removed you from that place." He said before typing a command in, suddenly the table was laying on shifted into a chair as Grune saw that half his body was cover in glowing green holes. His right arm was missing, wires and tubes were fed into some of the holes in his stomach, probably to keep him alive. "Now then, What can you tell me about Mumm-ra? In exchange, I will give you a new more reliable body and a place as my general...And the power to make the world yours."

"I don't know who you are..." Grune started, but grinned evilly, "But you had me at power."

"Good." He then started to start up the operation procedure. "Now then..." Mechanical arms began to lower towards Grune. "Let's give you a better body more suited for my General." The tools that the arms were holding began to turn on one by one.

"Uh..." Grune said sweat dropping. "This isn't going to hurt, Right?"

"Oh, no! This we'll be completely painless..." Konors then smiled. "...For me..."

The arms then lowered onto Grune, the lion began to scream in pure agony as his body was reconstructed.

* * *

 _"Grune..."_ Mumm-ra said as he struggled to get out from the net. The Cyborg lion was staring down at him.

"Konors, This body of mine you built for me is perfect, I can say we can call this field test a success!" Grune said before looking at the Gauntlet of Plundarr. "So, this is the original Gauntlet...I hope you won't mind if I tried it on, My lord." He said to Konors on the screen.

"It's fine, Keep the Gauntlet, just bring me the Tech Stone." Konors then looked at Mumm-ra. "You see, me and Grune worked out at deal, I get the power stones, And Grune gets to rule this planet as it's overlord." Grune then slid the Gauntlet onto his right metal arm before it permanently fused with it.

"I'll let you and your army live, but just so you can witness me and Konors dominating this planet." Grune said before walking away.

Mumm-ra raised a hand towards him before collapsing under the net.

* * *

"What!?" The Thundercats all screamed at once. A bird from Avista was talking to them through the Feliner radio.

 _"You heard me, someone with tech beyond anything we ever seen completely destroyed Mumm-ra's fortress, with the help of some robotic lion."_ The bird said. _"Be on your guard, Lion-o. We also receive intelligent that a base had been constructed in the edge of the forest of Magi ore. We'll dig around for anything else. Avista out."_ The radio went dead.

"So my vision came true..." Lion-o said sitting down.

"Someone must a had some pretty big guns in order to take Mumm-ra on." Panthro said as he and the rest of the Thundercats all sat down thinking.

"Let's go gather some recon, see how strong this guy is" Tygra suggested.

"Good idea." Lion-o replied. "If this guy really took on Mumm-ra and won, maybe he's an ally..." Lion-o suggested.

"You mean a good guy?" Kit asked.

"Hey, I said "Maybe" Okay?" Lion-o said surrendering. "Tygra, set a course to the Edge of the Forest of Magi Ore."

"This is a bad idea..." Tygra started. "But it's the best bad idea we had in a while."

The Feliner then tilted as it change course towards a new destination. And the Thundercats couldn't help but wonder of what kind of power this new adversary wielded.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mecha Wraft.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

* * *

"Ah-ha! Can you believe the look on Mumm-ra's face after you tore the Gauntlet away from him, Hah! Didn't realized that there were other evil overlords." Konors said as he, Grune, and Ivin entered Konors lab, In the lord's hands was a capsule containing the Tech Stone. He then walked to the center of the room where a oval shaped metal pack sat on the work table. "The Tech Stone is just what I need for my Mobile Pack!" He then inserted the capsule into the packs main power slot, after being installed, the pack glowed to life. Four spider legs popped out of the sides before climbing onto and latching into Konors back. "With this device, I can now easily move around and fight on Third Earth." He then demonstrating by shifting into the pack's arachnid mode, the four legs from before extended to the point of lifting him off the ground, he then scurried among the walls with his new mechanical legs before leaping off and nailing a perfect landing.

Ivin clapped excitedly while Grune just growled in annoyance. "...Now, then... I need the rest of the stones in order to power my greatest invention, We must- Oh we're home." Konors stopped when a alert went off on his metal arm. He then walked over to a red control chair at the end of the room, surrounded by monitors. He climbed onto it before turning to his robot secretary. "Ivin, cancel all of my appointments, I need to contact my investors at Evilcorp, Grune! Let's go." Grune then stood there for a moment before climbing onto the back of the chair. The chair itself then sunk into the metal floor through an opening.

The Chair carried them through the inner workings of the ship, Electric wiring sparked around them as the chair followed a railing. "In order to be a true evil mastermind, one must have the finest tools available, From warship parts..." He then looked at Grune. "...To cyber enhancements." The chair stopped as soon as Konors stopped speaking. It then lifted the two up into the main bridge. Grune got off as Konors typed in the activation code. The giant screen went dark for a moment before lighting up with the EvilCorp logo.

A purple skin woman with horns and dark violet hair appeared on screen. "Welcome to Evilcorp, the galaxy's number one stop for Tyrants, warlords, and- oh it's you." Her tone dropping as she saw Konors. "What do _you_ want, Please tell me you called to pay off what you owed?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." He said before a platform rose up from beside him, on the platform was all the gold the lizards took from Thunderra. Turns out, While Grune was tearing up Mumm-ra's base, Konors' robots had been looting from the lizards. Her eyes quickly lit up from the gold she saw. "For the best saleswomen in the universe, Dematrix."

"Well, for a second there, I thought you cheated us out of that, "How to built a warship" Starters kit. And that we had to sent an assassin after you to rip out your heart!" Dematrix laughed putting her hands in a pleasing matter. Konors began to laugh as well, A bit more nervously. "Shall we began the transaction?"

"Let's..." Konors said before clicking the "Send" Button. A vortex suddenly appeared over the gold and treasure and began to suck up every last bit of it. "That treasure should cover my tab for the parts I ordered...Along with any future purchases." He said as Dematrix squeal with delight.

"I'll just add the extra to your bank account for now." The purple skin woman said. "I'll be sending you a catalog with all our newest items." She then cut the line, Konors then breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close..." Konors said wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

"Uh, Sir." A robot said walking up to him and Konors. "Something just set off our proximity alert near our base."

"Give me a feed from the closest camera bot." Konors ordered. A holographic screen popped up before an image showing the ThunderCats walking through a mechanical forest. "Well, this will be easier then I thought." He then typed in a few commands. "Send the Sniperwolves, While me and Grune have a chat with them."

* * *

"I don't believe this..." Lion-o said feeling a nearby tree. "The trees, the flowers, Even the grass has all been turned into tech."

"It's actually pretty impressive." Panthro said giving the green steel color ground a stomp.

"Impressively creepy." Tygra added looking around. A mecha dragonfly then passed his face before landing on Snarf's nose.

"This is one twisted version of nature." Cheetara said looking around. "Where are the animals?"

Snarf then shook his head causing the bug bot to fly off. The team them came to a vista where they saw a incredible, but worrying, sight.

A quarry was dug into the center of the clearing, completely mechanize. The towers in the center glowed with a futuristic coloring, below the felines were different robots building or adding onto the base.

"Okay...Maybe this guy could be a problem." Lion-o said with worry as he saw the battleship flying overhead.

As the Thundercats looked around the converted landscape, They saw that forest's color hadn't change despite turning completely into metal. "How can someone turn this entire area into a base?" Cheetara asked as she looked around some more. It wasn't before long a spherical pod descended upon them and projected a live feed of Konors.

 _"Hello, Lord Lion-o!"_ The doctor began. _"I am lord Konors. Evil mechanical master mind from space."_

 _"_ Your from outer space?" Lion-o replied. "No wonder Mumm-ra got beaten, the tech you have is probably more up-to-date then Mumm-ra's..."

 _"Yes, Anyway."_ Konors then turned serious. _"Surrender both the Gauntlet and Book of Omens to me, And I'll let you and your friends live!"_ He then turned, as if talking to someone to his side. _"I'm Actually going to kill them all the moment he hands them over- Sorry? Wait...It's still on!?"_ He then looked at the felines and realized the feed was still live. **_"HOLY FISH AND CHIPS! SOMEBODY CATCH THEM!-"_**

Tygra quickly used his whip to slam the pod into a nearby tree. Cutting the feed. "Time to leave!" Tygra shouted before a siren began to sound out. As soon as they entered where they came, a team of seven robot grunts riding on Mechanical Wolves, the grunts were riding them like motorcycles, The SniperWolves then began to sniff the ground, before looking up, a red beam of light from their foreheads began to trace their path. They then sprinted off after them. They're cybernetics eyes glowing red. They then split up.

One of the SniperWolves continued to sprint through a dried river bed, however, as they were passing under a overhead log, Cheetara swung from above knocking the grunt off his wolf, the cyberwolf then crashed into a nearby boulder before Cheetara swung her staff down onto the grunt.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me the feed was still live!?" Konors yelled at Grune, a detail holo-map showing the positions of the SniperWolves was broadcast in front of them. "Well, this will be a downside, but the SniperWolves will catch them."

"Sir! We lost a wolf!" A robot said when one of the glowing dots went out.

"Lucky shot, We still have six left-" Konors was interrupted when another dot went out. "-Five...We have Five..." He then sighed. "Stupid grunts! Are they crashing on purpose!? Gah! I'll have to go down there myself...This is the perfect time to test out one of my **K-Volt Mechs!"** He then typed in a command before a big red button appeared. He quickly mashed the button. "Grune! Make sure the ship makes it to GearShift Towers. Imma going big cat hunting..." His chair then lowered down into the battleship hanger. His chair then hooked into a mech's cockpit, four tendrils then hooked into his pack, giving him complete control.

"Alright!" He said before starting the Mech up. **"Power-on! K-Volt Alpha Wolf!"**

Konors laugh manically as four red eyes lit up as he was sitting in a much larger version of a SniperWolf. The hanger bay door opened as wind rushed around him, the mecha canine then sprung to life before leaping out and into the forest below.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-UCK HACK!" He began coughing as he fell towards the forest. "I swallowed a bug!" He then quickly rolled the dome over the cockpit before both he and the alpha wolf vanish into the forest below.

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Fight.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

* * *

"Raugh!"

With a heavy punch, Panthro knocked the Sniperwolf into the rest of it's pack, causing them all to explode. Lion-o suddenly burst out from the trees riding on one.

"Woo-Hoo!" He shouted before grabbing the handle bars and pile-driving the wolf into the ground. Lion-o landed on his feet. "Man...That felt great!" Lion-o said stretching. "I mean, this is pretty bad that someone else is trying to find the power stones, But we been fighting Mumm-ra for as long as we can remember, So it's pretty refreshing for a change of..." He then saw the others at a crystal clear river.

"Lion-o...You may want to look at this." Cheetara said pointing to the other side of the river.

Lion-o saw a heard of forest animals walking by, going in the direction of the Forest of Magi Ore.

"They're migrating..." Lion-o said identifying the scene, he then looked around at the mechanize forest. "Since both their home and source of food is now metal, they can't live here anymore."

"The water's probably not drinkable anymore." Panthro said scooping up a handful. "Hey, This water's pure."

"Hey! Look at those weird fish!" Kat said pointing to the forms underwater. The fish even were mechanize, they were now inhaling water and pumping it out as cleaner water.

"They're purifying the water." Cheetara said seeing what the fish were doing. "But Something tells me that's it's not for everyone to drink."

"Correct!"

Everyone turned and saw Konors in a giant wolf mech, the cockpit on the forehead of the beast. "This water is for my hydro generator and future project." He then slid the dome open for the ThunderCats to get a better look at him. "In my opinion, it's much more healthier to live in a controlled environment better then what you savages been doing the past decades."

"How can you say that! You chased these Animals out of their homes!" Kit said as her brother followed.

"Yeah! You just a big bully!" He yelled.

"Awwww... The little kittens are mad at me..." Konors said in a taunting matter. "So what! They can find some other forest once I convert this area into the one and only **K-Star Resort and Amusement Park's Nature Walk!** " He then cleared his throat as he continued. "...Of course we have to remove anything, wild, unpredictable or hostile for safety reasons. You can consider yourself honored."

"K-Star What...?" Panthro asked confused.

"Here! I'll show you!" Konors said throwing a pod towards them, it then opened up into a screen.

 **K-Star Resort! The number one stop in the Galaxy, located on the mysterious Third Earth!**

 **Ride our amazing rides.**

 **Explore our breathtaking tours.**

 **And encounter the fascinating Man-Beasts of Third Earth in our state of the art zoo.**

 **Book your trip today!**

 **(Warning, this is a future project and all that's detail is only fictional)**

The presentation ended as the Thundercats all showed a horrified expression. "A plan that'll make everyone smile. If I do say so myself..." Konors then chuckled to himself.

"Where are you going to get the man-beasts-" Panthro stopped talking when he saw Konors evil expression. "...Oh..."

"That's insane!" Lion-o yelled at him, Konors then looked at them with a sour look.

"The Animals who live and fought beside us are living people!" Tygra shouted after him. "You can't just cage up people like freakshows!"

"INSANELY Brilliant!" Konors interrupted. "I was thinking of capturing you Thundercats and putting you all in my zoo...But after looking at your previous battles with Mumm-ra... I Deem your capture...Too risky." Konors then started up the Alpha Wolf. "I'll have take you out before you become a thorn in my side." Lion-o then saw the pod that the madman had thrown, he quickly grabbed and stashed it away.

"Die!" Konors yelled before the wolf mech pounced at them.

"Scatter!" Lion-o ordered before he and the others ran off in all directions. Lion-o circled around the mech as it landed. _"Maybe if I lop off it legs, I can take it out."_ Lion-o thought before jumping onto one of the wolf's joint and began hacking away before cutting it off with the sword of Omens. Immobilizing it.

"Huh!? Hey! Knock it off!" Konors said as Lion-o climbed onto it's back. "I'll bite you off, HMP! What the...!?" The mech's muzzle was pin to the ground as Panthro held it down.

"Go, Lion-o!" Panthro yelled.

Lion-o was about to stab the beast into the back before it bucked upwards, sending the king into the air. The back then opened up and started launching missiles at him. Lion-o dodge the missiles as he felled before cutting off the thruster on one of them. causing it to fall...

Right on top of the mech.

"Uh-oh..." Konors then began to press the escape button randomly before the cockpit was shot out as an escape pod before flying off. The missile then landed on the Alpha Wolf, exploding, Lion-o landed on a branch of a nearby tree. Before jumping down to join his friends.

"Okay...That was alot more intense then Mumm-ra." Panthro said taking deep breaths. Lion-o then took out the pod he grabbed earlier.

"Let's get back to the Feliner...Maybe this has more of what Konors plan is for Third Earth." He said holding it up to the others.

Konors watched as the Thundercats began to walk back. "Perhaps, I underestimated those Felines." He said before piloting his cruiser towards his base.

* * *

Mumm-ra waited impatiently as the lizards and Vultair restored his base's function.

"He didn't just overpowered us, he out gunned us!" Pumyra said in anger but Mumm-ra hushed her.

"That's not what I'm worried about, The fact is that he brought Grune back is most troubling." Mumm-ra then turned towards his sarcophagus. "I'm going to try to locate his base while you oversee the repair." He turned to Pumyra before saying. "But mark my words, Pumyra...This... **Means war..."** The Sarcophagus then opened before a series of bandages pulled him inside, the eyes of the coffin glowed before shooting out from the Pyramid and transforming into it's vehicle form, traveling across the desert. Mumm-ra's wrath replenish. He was going to make this Konors hurt...

 **...A lot.**

* * *

To be continued.


	6. Intermission: Konors Plot

Intermission: Konors plot.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

* * *

... _Five years ago... on another planet._

"Ohhhh...Damn it..." A younger Konors said as he got up from his ruined mech. "I just built that!" He was now in a cave, having fled from a nearby city after his failed invasion attempt. He quickly hid behind the debris as a team of star fighters passed the crash sight. As they passed by. Konors got up from his hiding place. "...Another failure!" He yelled before kicking a rock, it then landed in a dark corner of a cave. Curious. he walked over into the darkness.

And then he fell.

"Oof! Damn iiiiiitttttt!" He looked around in the darkness before lighting up a match he had and getting up, before him was a hieroglyph depicting a great battle long ago. On the right was a figure in golden armor while on the left was a corpse like being. Konors then looked to the center and saw four different color stones, something he recognized from old stories. He then saw a set of coordinates on the bottom of the picture, he quickly raised his metal hand and scanned it, a projection of a earth like planet appeared before him.

 **Third Earth**

He then looked at the drawing before him and laughed evilly. "The Stones of Power..." He said as an idea formed. "...Of course...Ouch!-" He dropped the match when he burned himself with it, sucking on his burn finger as the light died out.

* * *

"Fives years ago, I discovered the coordinates to a lost planet where the Stones of Power were lost." Konors said to Grune and Ivin as they walked down the hallway to Konors main office. "I had to take a few odd jobs in order to pay for the operation, but it was totally worth it."

"And it was." Grune said as Konors sat in his chair. "When all the stones are in our possession, no one, Not even Mumm-ra will be able to stop us."

"And then, My ambition! K-Star Resort will be a reality. I mean this planet has the views, the thrills, The gold!" Konors counted as he spun around in his chair. He stopped. "Although, those Thundercats will be a thorn in my side. They're going to break my rice bowl!"

"Which is 50% of MY rice bowl..." Grune said before putting both claws on the desk. "They must be stopped!"

"We should also deal with Mumm-ra, I can't have a zombie running around my resort scaring my guests." Konors said groaning.

"It's pretty difficult to kill something that's already dead." Grune mused, Konors then suddenly had an idea.

"That's it!" He then walked over to a sealed door and dialed in a code on a nearby keypad. "Tell me, Grune, Ivin...How do you kill an Everliving?" He asked as he entered his weapon room.

Grune was about to answer but Ivin interrupted. "You can't sir! They're immortal!"

"Correct," He then approached a raygun with a vial of glowing green liquid plugged into it. "So...In order to kill Mumm-ra permanently...We first have to turn him... **Mortal..."** He then picked the raygun and chuckled darkly.

* * *

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trouble on the Horizon.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

* * *

"This is bad..." Lion-o said as he and the rest of the Thundercats looked at the holographic map of Konors' Resort. "With both the stones and Tech beyond anything we seen, he'll have no problem taking over Third Earth."

"It's not that bad." Kat said as he and Kit looked at the many attractions. "It actually looks kinda fun!"

"Not when WE get caged up as attractions!" Panthro added causing the cubs to back down.

"That's not the worse of it..." Cheetara said causing the others to gulp. "Each of the five areas that make up Konors' Resort is built upon a current city..."

"What...?" Lion-o said shocked at what Cheetara was saying.

"The dog city, Thunderra, Avista, The Elephant Village, And a location to the south..." Cheetara said as she named the locations on the map.

"The south is where the Book said's the Soul Stone is..." Tygra added. "Konors must be looking for it while building onto his "Theme Park"..."

"Looks like the "Theme" Of this park is total planetary conquest and the enslavement of animal kind." Lion-o said clutching his claws. "We can't let him get away with this!"

"We already discovered his base and nature walk on the edge of Magi Ore." Cheetara then tapped the Holographic projection reveling a detail schedule. "And it said's here that he's already beginning the mechanization of the area around the Dog City...Followed by a demolition..."

"...The Soul Stone will have to wait, Dobo and his people needs us!" Lion-o said before turning to Tygra. "Set a course for the Dog City, If we help Dobo rebelled against the invasion and throw Konors off his schedule. Maybe it will buy us some time to look for the Soul Stone."

Tygra nodded before taking the reins of the Feliner and changing course to the Dog City.

* * *

High above Third Earth, A white fighter star ship came out of hyperspace. "Found you, Konors." A female voice said as she prepared for entry. "Ebai, Prepare for entry."

 **"At once, Lady Lepara."**

The ship then began to fly into the Planet's orbit before fading away into the clouds.

* * *

 **The following day...**

 **"Galvin! Where are you!?"**

Grune cringe when he heard that name, after the short time he spent here, he had already met one of Konors' most loyalest general.

A muscled muscled man with tan skin and wearing a black suit, on the tie was a gear shape. He had long black hair with one strand tied in braids. However, his eyes were cyran... and revolving... **This man was anything but human.**

"Galvin, My android steward and most fateful General." Konors said as he threw the raygun from before to him, which he caught without a fumble. "I need you to hold onto this, I want to scan Mumm-ra's attack pattern and add it to your combat program strategies...While also figuring out what those Ancient Spirits of Evil are..."

"Of course master, We are talking about a one thousand year old mummy, it should be no difficult task." Galvin then began to backstep towards the opened doors. "Dinner will be serve around eight, don't stay out too late, don't drink any unfiltered water, bye." The doors then shut on their own.

"...Okay..." Konors said before pulling out a deck of cards. "Now then...Which mech should I use to level the dog city to the ground?" He said to himself as he looked over the cards.

* * *

The rocky plains that were around the Dog City had already Mechanized. The only unchanged thing was the normal stone city, which had an army of robots trying to break past the mob of dogs blocking them. Konors was now sitting in a new mech, **The K-Volt ClawMole.** A mech capable of of digging tunnels and leveling cities, on each of it's claws were drills. And had a row of spikes on his back. "Look, just leave, and I won't hurt anyone."

"We won't hand over our city to some Tyrant! You have no right!" Dobo said growling as he stood between Konors and the dogs.

"It ether the easy way or the horrible violent way!" Konors said tapping his finger impatiently on the mech's dashboard.

"Make us!" A puppy said before picking up a rock and throwing it him, The rock hit him squarely between the eyes before he hit the dash head first, he then got up, seemingly okay...Before looking at them with a furious face.

 **"HORRIBLE VIOLENCE IT IS!"** Konors yelled as his robots began to approached the dogs. The guards then raised their shields as they prepared to fight before the robots suddenly fell to pieces. "Huh!?"

Lion-o then landed before the group, The sword of Omens soaked in robot oil. "Sorry, We're here to stop your "Renovations" Konors!" Lion-o said as he notion behind Konors, the tyrant then looked behind his mech before seeing his entire army being rip to shreds by the other Thundercats.

Konors then turned back to face Lion-o. "This is going be a thing isn't it?" Konors said before starting up his mech. "I'll just have to stomp you here and-AHHHH!" He was interrupted when a pair of plasma burst hit his mech's exposed back. He then saw a white star fighter heading towards him blasting at him. "Today is just full of headaches!" He growled. Konors then turned his attention away from Lion-o to focus on the new ship.

"Who's that?" Cheetara asked as she and the others saw the ship attacking the mech.

"Don't know, But I'm hoping they're on our side." Tygra said to her.

The mech then raised it's claws before firing them like missiles, the ship dodge two of them before being struck by the third one and crash landing nearby. "Lousy interfering pest." Konors then looked at the damage to his Mole Mech. "Damn it, I can't have the Clawmole fight in this condition." He then shifted the mech into tank mole, The mech's limbs turning into tank treads before riding off in the opposite direction of the city. "I'll be back!"

Lion-o watched as the Konors retreated before running towards the crash ship. He then began to pry the cockpit opened. "Guy's help me out here!" Lion-o said to them before Panthro and Tygra began to help him open it, the cockpit soon opened, as the mist cleared, they got a look at the pilot.

Inside was another Thunderian like themselves, a female snow leopard with white fur with gray spots along her neck and white hair tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a light purple set of light armor that also had glowing blue lines etch into it. She then slowly opened her jade color eyes. "Where..." She said as she got up but stumbled when she got out of her seat, Lion-o quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"First Konors, Now this..." Lion-o said as he set the Thunderian down onto the ground gently. "Today is just full of firsts..."

* * *

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The snow leopard.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

* * *

"Uhhhh..."

"Hey...Are you okay?"

Lepara slowly came to as she saw a red haired lion staring kneeling beside her like a knight. It wasn't long before she realized this lion helped her out of her crashed ship...

And then she punched him right in the face.

"Ahh!" She screamed when she realized what she done. She quickly got up and bent over the K. Lion. "SorrySorrysorry!"

"Oohhhh..." Lion-o groaned as he came to. "What happened?"

"I...Uh, Kinda freaked out and busted your jaw in." She said apologetically. She then looked around and saw the other Thundercats.

 **"Lady Lepara! Please stay away from those savages!"** A electronic voice said from the ship, a blue cube then popped out from the ship's core before hovering beside Lepara. It was a blue cube with a pair of white oval's on one side, acting like eyes.

"It's okay Ebai!" She said before looking at the Thundercats. "They're cats just like me...I think."

Lion-o then stumbled to his feet and shook away the pain. "Oof, Anyway, I'm Lion-o, This is my brother Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, Kit and Kat." He then looked down and saw Snarf by his leg. "Oh, and Snarf."

"Mewl!" Snarf replied.

The blue cube known as Ebai screamed like a little girl before turning green and hid behind his master. **"It's a demon cat! Don't let it touch you Lepara!"** Lepara then knelt down and scratched the creature behind it's ears. **"Your doing the exact opposite of what I'm saying!"**

"Oh, calm your processors, Ebai. It's harmless." She said before turning to the Thundercats. "My name is Lepara, I'm a GalacticOfficer from the Planet Felicity." She then gestured to the cube. "And this is Ebai, He's a **Energy. Based. Artificial. Intelligence."** Ebai took a look at the other felines before cowering some more.

"Are you really from another planet?" Lion-o asked, this made Lepara confused.

"Aren't your officers from Felicity? Why else would you be on this planet?" Lepara asked.

Lion-o then looked at the others who nodded. "Cats, along with the other animals, Have been living on Third Earth for hundreds of years." Lion-o answered, surprising Lepara, however. Ebai remained unfazed.

 **"No wonder you dress so shabby and I'm unable to detect your id chips..."** He then made a sound that was close to a sniff before backing off with a repulsed emoji on his face, his body changing to a sickly purple. **"I don't think they even take baths..."**

The Thundercats then looked at one another while Panthro lifted his arm to smell himself. Lepara then looked around the mechanized landscape. "So Konors has already started to mechanize this planet...As long as he didn't disturbed Mumm-ra...-"

"Too late for that, Mumm-ra was freed way before Konors got here, And Konors blasted his army to bits like noting." Tygra said to Lepara. Ebai however, started to panic.

 **"MUMM-RA THE EVERLIVING IS STILL ALIVE!?"** He screamed before calming down and floating off. **"I going to dig my grave now..."**

"Okay, okay, not panicking, It what you say is true, then the tech Mumm-ra has is way outdated then what people are currently using in the galaxy." Lepara said as she tried to maintain her composer. "Of course if Konors can beat him, then we're all doomed."

"He even manged to Mechanize this whole area." Cheetara added. "And he'll keep coming back until he tears the Dog City to the ground."

"But even if we repelled the invasion, The dogs can't live here now that's it been transformed." Tygra added as well.

"The Mechanization tower..." Lepara said causing all of the Thundercats to look at her. "Konors forces installed a tower that can convert organic matter to bionic. If we take it out, then the Mechanization process should be reverse."

Lion-o and the other Thundercats looked at her. "Look, I know that to you, I'm just some weird cat that just fell from the sky, And I don't blame you, especially after all you probably been through since Mumm-ra's freedom or Konors invasion, But I'm running out of options since my ship's communicator is damaged and I can't call for back up." She then pleaded. "Please. I can't stop him on my own."

Lion-o then looked at the others. "If your here to help, Then we don't have a choice do we?" Lion-o said before extended his hand to her. Which she accepted.

"Ebai! Stop trying to bury yourself! We have a planet to save!" Lepara said to her companion.

" **But I just got started!"**

She laughed before saying. "Now, let's find a place to rest, and you can tell me how this all happened? I'm sure it's not that bad."

* * *

"Woah...Things have been really bad for you, haven't they?" Lepara said as she was now sitting in the Feliner with the Thundercats.

 **"Yeah, with the whole kingdom getting destroyed and your father getting murdered, having been dumped two times. With one of said Ex's trying to kill you, and evil ghosts and, and** **I change my mind, I want to go home!"** He said crying, starting to look for the nearest exit.

"Too late!" Tygra said before the Feliner took off with a new friend and a screaming cube in tow.

* * *

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Plundarr Industrial: Part 1

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

* * *

Lepara then spread her fingers, bringing up a holographic screen. "Okay, Ebai's senors can scan Konors mechanization tech and trace the bionic energies to their source." She explained as Tygra landed the Feliner. "It should be somewhere close..."

"Uh, guys..." Tygra said looking out the Feliner window. "I think we found it." He pointed to their destination.

 **Mount Plundarr.**

The former lair of the rats and prison of the Gauntlet of Plundarr looked like it been converted into a factory, Everyone stepped out from the Feliner to get a better look. Thick, black smoke clouded the sky. On the jagged black mountain were smoke pipes that pumped toxins out into the air while surrounding area had many eerie buildings place around it, producing just as much smoke as the main factory. **"Attention workers! We here at Plundarr industrialist here factor safety, so please avoid dangerous areas, Ingesting toxic chemicals or attempt to escape."** Konors' recorded voice said from a speaker.

"Look!" Kat said pointing to a work area. On site were Lizards and Rats wearing identical uniforms, they also notice them wearing collars. They were moving a mine cart of scrap metal to another building...While under watch from nearby robots.

"Konors must've captured some Lizards and Rats and forced them into working for him." Lion-o said growling. "That's low, even for him."

"Enslavement of natives, Destruction of land, Cruel work conditions..." Lepara said before putting her hands together with a scowl. "His cruelty knows no bounds..."

They then found a way in, unfortunately, there was a locked gate in the way.

"Allow me." Lepara said before raising both hands before the gate, the gate suddenly began to glow green before breaking open. The Thundercats then looked at her with shocked expressions.

"How did you do that?" Tygra asked.

"All cats from Felicity are born with Telekinesis." Lepara then demonstrated by lifting a nearby rock. "It's a non-magic ability that allows us to move objects, without even touching them." She then set the rock down.

 **"Another downside of being a Third-Earth born cat."** Ebai said floating next to her. Lepara then swatted him away before walking ahead.

"So, Lepara." Lion-o started as he walked beside her. "You said you were some kind of officer, Can you tell us about that?"

"Well, I suppose I should since you told me about your adventures." She replied before beginning. "My uncle was a high ranking Planetary Inspector, After our mother had died, He took me and my older sister in. After...He died. We started training to be Galactic Officers ourselves. I didn't really cared at first, but my sister beg to differ, she worked harder then anyone else. As a Galactic Officers, it was our mission to protect planets while monitoring the pollution levels of populated planets..." She then stopped before continuing. "While also stopping tyrants like Konors from invading them."

"Is that why your here? To stop Konors?" Cheetara asked before she saw a stressed look on her face.

"Yeahhhhhh...About that..." She said trying to hide her worry. She then shook it off. "I...may of kindofsorta came here...Against my superior's orders." She admitted. She then began to smile again. "Still...I heard they're were rumors that the cats decedent from the ones who took Mumm-ra down a hundred years ago lived here, But I never thought they were true. It's actually kind of exciting. I remember our uncle telling stories of our father and mother back before they were married, they were explorers both searching for Third Earth, My father, Leprick would brush away vines on a uncharted planet's ruins, expecting to find a city of cats...Only to find our mom, Lepulie, had beating him to a treasure vault, Eating lunch." She then laughed a little.

"...And your sister?" Lion-o asked, causing Lepara to freeze. "Does she know your here?"

"...Let's just...Find that tower." She quickly said, ignoring what he said.

As she walked ahead into one of the buildings, Lion-o couldn't shake the feeling that Lepara had a grudge against Konors...for very personal reasons.

* * *

To be continued


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Plundarr Industrial: Part 2

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

* * *

"Thirteen...Fourteen...Fifteenth..." Konors said counting the bins filled with black crystals that his prisoner workforce had brought in from the safety of his mech. "...I still need more of these black crystals! Get back to work!" The lizard and rats groaned miserably before resuming work, he then saw an alert on the dashboard. On the dash was a screen displaying a camera feed from the nearby guard bots. The camera feed suddenly went dead, Konors squinted before rewinding the feed before seeing the last thing the robot saw.

"Lion-o..." Konors growled.

* * *

Lion-o stepped away from the destroyed robot. "It won't be long before Konors knows we're here." Lion-o said turning to the others, the rest of the Thundercats were removing the shock collars from the prisoners necks.

"Thank you..." A rat said as soon as his collar was removed. "The chancellor was right about you, Lord Lion-o."

"Where is Mordax by the way? I've hadn't seen him since I took down Ratilla." Lion-o asked the group. The group then pointed to a nearby jail cell in the corner of the building. Inside the cell was a few other rats collared. Along with a short, elderly rat. "Mordax!" He said before running over to the cell doors. "Hang on, I'll have you out in a moment." He then sliced the door opened with Omens, the rats inside flooded out, Mordax was the last to exit.

"It is unfortunate we keep meeting under these circumstances." Mordax said before looking at the king. "It is good to see you again, young king."

"Why is Konors here?" Lion-o asked the old rat, Mordax sighed.

"Konors just showed up and began capturing us rats, the lizards arrived shortly after Konors attack on Mumm-ra. He's been forcing us to mine the black crystals from within Mount Plundarr." Mordax explained. "But for what reason, That I'm unsure of." He then notice Lepara. "Oh, it is good to know that you keep making bonds...However, I do notice there is one cat missing...I believe she was a slave herself at some point?"

The other Thundercats then exchanged pained expressions. "Pumyra's...not with us anymore." Lion-o half-heartily answered.

 **"But I thought you said she betrayed you Thundercats for Mumm-ra- oh."** Ebai stopped when he realized how insensitive he sounded. **"Still...you also said the crystals here was used to seal away the Gauntlet of Plundarr. So the crystals must posses evil-binding powers."** He then turned yellow as he became confuse as his eyes turned into question marks. **"But...That does not make any sense, Why would Konors collect evil-binding crystals if he's evil himself?"** Ebai then returned to normal as his tone turned worried. **"Something does not feel right...It feels like Konors is trying to control powers beyond his comprehension."**

"You might be right." Cheetara said causing the cube to sweatdrop.

 **"That...does not inspire confidence."**

"Mordax, you get the prisoners as far away from here as possible." Lion-o said to the old rat. "The Thundercats are shutting this place down."

Mordax nodded before walking out of the building along with the remaining slaves. The Thundercats then pushed onward towards the mountain, eventually climbing onto the roof tops of the factories to cover more ground. The dark mountain looming in the distance.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short. But I reached my mental limit, I'll continued after a day or two.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Plundarr Industrial: Part 3

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

* * *

"Grune! Please tell me that the crystals have been all loaded onto the ship." Konors asked his cybernetic general.

"We have a large enough sample for your experiment." Grune replied as the **K-Volt** **Battalion** soared over the opening in Mount Plundarr. Behind them was a rotating tower cladded in gears, seemingly powering the entire area.

"Good, we need to get out of here before-"

"Konors!" Lion-o yelled as he and his friends ran into the mining area and saw the two. "And...Grune!?"

"Grune?!" Tygra yelled surprised to see the supposedly dead general as well.

"Great..." Panthro said face palming after seeing Grune appearance. "He's part robot now..."

"Of course it's me! Konors couldn't have beating Mumm-ra or take back the Gauntlet of Plundarr without me!" Grune replied as he shown off the gauntlet.

"If you have the Gauntlet...Then where's..." Lion-o began.

"Right here!" Konors said turning around and showing them the Tech Stone in his pack. "This Tech Stone has been a huge asset in powering my K-Volt Mechs."

"Konors, That stone is way too powerful!" Lepara yelled walking ahead of the group. "And the only ones that the stone belongs to are the animals of Third Earth."

"Your just being a goody-to-shoes because the cats a hundred years ago helped Mumm-ra and your trying to atone." Konors said taunting. "You cats will always be hated for the heinous crimes your predecessors did alongside Mumm-ra!"

 **"Dude! Not cool!"** Ebai said as he defended his master.

"Not cool..." Konors said shaking. "Not cool!? My entire species lost our entire _Goddamn_ system because of you cats and Dumb-ra!"

Lion-o paused. "What!? Lepara is he saying what I think he's saying?" Lepara looked in pained as Lion-o said that.

"The Star that Mumm-ra destroyed in order to create the Gauntlet of Plundarr..." Lepara began. "Was the same system that Konors' people came from...Konors ancestors weren't probably in the system when Mumm-ra destroyed it..." Lepara then turned angry. "But even though you been robbed of your ancestral home...Doesn't give you the right to steal someone else's!"

"Shut up! I'll teach you to use moody words against me!" He then clicked a button on his wrist. "Since we been talking so much about the past, I have something you might find nostalgic, Thundercats."

Suddenly, the ground burst apart for a black robot with red trimmings to land before the Thundercats, The robot was something the Thundercats seen before...

"Meet **Driller 2.0"** Konors said introducing the robot. "I upgraded this old mining robot's combat and digging capabilities by 50%"

"That's not a very strong number." Kat said as he and Kit hid behind some rubble. An Anchor attached to a chain dropped by Konors and Grune's feet before they both got on.

"...You won't have to wait for long to find out..." Konors said darkly before giving the chain a tug causing it to pull them up to the airship above.

"Uh, Hey Driller!" Lion-o began as the robot got in a battle stance. "Your not still mad at us for scrapping you and leaving you to rust?"

The robot let out an angry roar before shooting it's drill arms like missiles. Causing the ThunderCats to duck as the Missiles passed over them.

"Oh yeah, he's still mad." Tygra said before using his whip to grapple onto an upper walkway. The rest of the Thundercats then looked ahead to see Driller's drills opening up, reveling machine guns. Lepara then used her telekinesis to pick up a nearby crystal and move it in front of the group, acting as a shield. Driller then began firing as Lepara struggle to keep the crystal upright in shield position. "I'm open to suggestions here!" Lepara yelled over the gunfire.

Driller was so focus on the Thundercats that it didn't see Tygra swinging from the platform above and kicking it right in the face. Stunning it and causing it to cease fire. Panthro the gave the shield Lepara was holding a hefty punch, causing it to slam into both Driller and the tower behind it.

 **"Thundercats Ho!"** Lion-o cried out before he charged forward, he then leaped upwards before slicing both Driller and the tower in half, Lion-o backed away as the tower exploded along with Driller.

As soon as the tower was no more. The factory like features began to fade away, the uniforms that the prisoners were wearing reverted back to Third Earth wear. And the factories that surrounded the mountain...slowly fell to pieces. The smokestacks that were built into Plundarr vanish.

The prisoners that were freed cheered while Mordax stood from a distance as he watch the landscape return to it's previous state.

"Lion-o! The factory is gone! The prisoners are freed!" Lepara cried as she ran up to him. Lion-o then looked around and saw the mining area had returned to before Konors arrival.

"That should buy us some time." Lion-o said before turning to his friends. "Now, let's find that last stone before Konors decides where to put his next attraction..."

* * *

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Jungles of Zorazona.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners...

* * *

"Konors..." Dobo said that night at the camp the refugees set up, he and the Thundercats sat around a campfire. "He declared war on all of us."

"And he might have the tech to win it." Lepara said as Ebai floated next to her.

 **"Probably not the best time to mention that we're stuck on an alien planet with no means of communication with the Galactic Federation and no idea how to stop him."** Ebai added, his tone more worrying.

"If we find the Soul Stone, I might be able to power up to the point of taking the Tech Stone back from Konors." Lion-o suggested to his allies.

"Then we're going south." Panthro said standing up. "Past the southern sea is a tropical island continent, Zorazona, the seas are infested with beasts, so no ones ever made it there or back alive."

"Good thing we can just fly over it." Tygra said gesturing to the Feliner. Lion-o got up to see Mordax walking towards him.

"Be on your guard, Lord Lion-o." Mordax began. "Konors is a lot more smarter then Mumm-ra could ever be..."

"Yeah, but he's a little more clumsier then him." Lepara added. "I'm just more surprise we hadn't see him yet..."

"That's a good question." Lion-o said realizing it. " _Where_ IS Mumm-ra?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mumm-ra jumped back panting, having failed to hit Konors general, Galvin. The two fighting in a ravine. "You have to try to strike faster then that. My speed is just too much for you." Galvin said in a bored tone. Mumm-ra roared before leaping at him. Galvin just merely moved (More like warped) Out of the Everliving's way. "Your attack power is impressive, but I determined that you are lacking in both speed... _And Multitasking._ " He the picked up a nearby boulder and threw it at the Everliving, Mumm-ra quickly use his lighting to destroy it, but was distracted long enough for Galvin to kick him into the rock wall.

"Impossible..." Mumm-ra said as he turned back to his normal form. Galvin then grinned before reaching into his suit to pull out the ray gun that Konors gave him from his pocket. However was stopped when an arrow blade shot by his head.

"Get away from him!" Pumyra yelled as she landed next to Mumm-ra.

"Hmm..." Galvin mumbled as he scanned her. "Interesting...Sorry, I have to cut our play-date short. But I must return to my master's side." He then bowed like a gentleman before saying. "I bid you Adieu." He then teleport away from battle.

"Are you alright Lord Mumm-ra?" Pumyra said as Mumm-ra got up with a murderous look on his face.

"He somehow predicted my attacks." Mumm-ra said getting up. "Perhaps I underestimated Konors and his generals. We'll need to discover what Konors is planning on doing with the Stones of Power..." His eyes then glowed blood red. "But mark my words...Konors will suffer..."

They then both vanish in a cyclone of darkness, leaving a deathly aura in the area.

* * *

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Across the seas...A black tainted spirit wakes.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners... Also, another character from a franchise appears.

* * *

The Feliner soared over the oceans as the main land of Third Earth was no longer in sight. They were on route to the far off island continent of Zorazona. The continent itself was unexplored. Lion-o waited by the deck window tapping his foot impatiently. "How much further?" Lion-o asked his brother.

"Not much longer." Tygra said slightly annoyed at the repeat of the question.

"I want to hurry to land as well..." Panthro then looked out the window and gulped as he looked at the deep ocean below. "That's a lotta water..."

As the Feliner flew ahead, a smaller blue ship was gaining on them.

" **We're flying! we're flying! We're flyinggggggg!"** Ivin sang while he flew around the cockpit. Konors was sitting in his seat, jaw gaping as Ivin sung again, brain dead from an hour of annoying singing.

"Ivin...would you please stop singing...?" Konors said before wincing as the robot sung another verse. He then scowl before beginning to get up to wring his robot's neck. But was stopped by an alert on the dash. **"Ship in close proximity..."** The computer said. Konors then saw the Feliner in front of his own ship.

"There they are..." Konors said, disparaging the auto-pilot. "Now what are you up to?" Suddenly an alert came onto his computer. "Damn, Can't Grune handle an attack on his own?" He then pressed a button, which caused a small device to fire and latch onto the Feliner. "I'll deal with them later." Konors then pulled up on the steering wheel. Piloting away from the ship.

* * *

 **"Mumm-ra! You disappointing waste of flesh!"** Mumm-ra backed away from the rift as the Ancient Spirits of Evil lashed out. Mumm-ra had been forced to tell his masters what happened with both the Tech Stone and The Gauntlet of Plundarr.

"Forgive me, Masters, But it appears that this planet may of been known by outer worlders." Mumm-ra began. "If you could lend me the power-"

 **"Silence!"** The Spirits lashed out again. **"You have lost the Gauntlet, You've lost the power stone...AND WE HAVE LOST OUR PATIENCE!"**

There was a long silence before the Spirits spoke up again. **"Perhaps it's time to review your performance, Mumm-ra, as punishment for wasting both our power and patience, We are assigning an Demon to keep an eye on you, Any magic you cast must be approved by him."**

"Spirits of Evil, please! if you just gave me a chance-"

 **"SILENCE! Now then, say hello to the newest face of Evil,"** Spirits said before Mumm-ra's pool turned black. A form began to raised into a hideous monster before slamming down before the space in front of Mumm-ra and Pumyra. The puddle from the black ink formed into a small creature, This creature was a mix of black and white. It's body was mostly black and wore white gloves, It had a round head that was detached from it's body, with a bowtie around it's "Neck", a pair of black eyes and a smile stared back at him.

 **"Mumm-ra, Meet...Bendy, Your new supervisor."**

The creature then raised his hand and conjured a black hat from his inky body, putting it on, just so he can take it off. "Pleasure to meet ya, Mumm-ra!" He said bowing. "Let's get along now, Alright Pal?" Bendy looked at him, eyes turning red for a moment.

"This is suppose to be a demon!?" Pumyra cried out. "Demons are suppose to be horrific!"

"Well if I was, Then you would've fainted. Besides..." Bendy then put his hat on with a smug look. "The ladies _love_ this compact body."

Pumyra didn't waste a second in punting the demon's head across the room. A second later, a new head inflated like a balloon back onto his body. "Rude..." Bendy said before walking past her. "Look I know things been tough for you, but it's time to put a _smile_ on that face and power through the bad times." Bendy said in a childlike voice.

"...Fine," Mumm-ra growled at the creature. "But get in my way, and I will make you regret it."

Mumm-ra was suddenly lashed across the face by a black tentacle, knocking him onto the floor and shocking Mumm-ra. The tentacle sunk into Bendy's body before he spoke. "Listen here, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want, But the bosses gave my a job, see?" He said in a mobster tone. "I'm suppose to limit your magic while also advising your battle strategy." He then added. "But remember, Killing Lion-o is _Your_ job! **I'm not getting my gloves dirty because of your screw-ups!, So like I said before, Let's put a big ol, smile on that crusty face of yours and make this a partnership to die for!"**

The demon that laugh, it's tone turning slightly demonic. "Now, I'm going to leave you a set of rules while I take a look around this place." Bendy said before sinking into a puddle of black ink. Leaving behind a scroll. Mumm-ra then picked it up and began reading it.

Rule one, Bendy is not allowed to harm your enemies in _Any way._ Next to the rule was a picture of Bendy holding a knife, waving it at a pair of drawings that looked like Tygra and Lion-o.

Rule two, Bendy is not YOUR servant, Get your own tea you lazy bum! Next to it was a picture of Bendy wearing a maid outfit.

Rule three, Be nice to Bendy, you OR your minions are not allow to harm him. Next to it was a picture of Bendy being attacked by Kaynar and Pumyra.

Rule Four, You are not allowed to cast evil magic without Bendy's consent. Next to it was Bendy holding a hand up and waving his finger.

There were some other rules, Mumm-ra then rolled it up and stuck it into his robes. To think the Spirits of Evil would go as far to question HIS performance. No matter, restrained or not. He was going to prove to Bendy that he could still be of used to his masters.

* * *

The Feliner hovered over the dense rain forest as it tried to land, the vessel scratched and broke some branches. It managed to land, and the group stepped out. Lion-o then told the Twins to stay with the Feliner.

As they walked into the jungle, Lion-o couldn't help but feeling like he was watched by a pair of new murderous eyes.

A pair of red eyes shined like knives watching the group.

* * *

 **Bendy and his Goseph of Dismay joins the fight, Wicked and Inky. Just be glad that's he here to aid Mumm-ra...Or is he? Bendy belongs to TheMeatly Games.**

 **To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Rainforest of Zorazora, Konors' Rule of Rule.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners.

* * *

 **"Ew, Ew, So much bacteria..."** Ebai said as he huddled closed to Lepara. **"Why would Leo choose such a horrific place to hide the Soul Stone?"**

"Oh stop whining Ebai." Lepara reassured. As Lion-o sliced through the foliage with Omens. "This is noting prepared with jungle training back home."

"Well, noting doesn't SEEM mechanize." Tygra said looking around. "Guess Konors hasn't reached this place."

"Wow, I wonder if the bugs are just as big as the trees." Kat said to his sister.

"EWWWW! GROSS GROSS!" Kit said as she started to take timid steps from that point onward.

The group pressed on, unaware that they were watched from the tree tops, one of the figures gestured the other to follow it along the forest branches.

* * *

"What kind of idiot makes out with an electric socket!?" Konors said walking beside's Grune after learning the alert was only a false alarm, turns out a robot was trying to reach first base with one of the main electricity storage units. They were walking through an area that was under construction.

"You really should consider upgrading the Mindroids' programming... To be less..." Grune was interrupted when a robot fell past them from above and into the metal chasm below. "...Moronic."

"If I wanted to upgrade their intelligence, I would. But I might risk a rebellion..." Konors said looking at the robots at work, one of them looked at the hammer it was holding before it began hitting itself repeatedly. "You see Grune, As long as I'm doing the thinking for them, I do not fear betrayal..."

"Ignorance is truly bliss." Grune said before Konors looked at him.

"...I heard the stories... How you were going to trap Mumm-ra in the astral plane. And let me remind you..." Konors then raised his control brace to his chin and hovered a finger over a button. "I do NOT tolerate betrayals... Understand?" He then saw Grune watched with a hint of feat before he lowed his arm. "I suppose I should of told you this but...My vital signs are linked directly to your cybernetics..."

"Wh-What?!"

"To put it simply." Konors said turning away from him. "If my heart, for whatever reason, stops functioning, My implants will send a signal to your cybernetics, which will trigger a lethal shock, killing you instantly."

"Your serious!?" Grune said in shock, realizing that Konors was willing to take him with him if he goes down.

"I told you, I'm not like Mumm-ra, I'm smarter then him, more prepared then him and more younger then him." Konors then approached a work table, the black crystals he mined from Mount Plun-darr was refined into a orb-like cell. "...And once I blocked those So-called Ancient Spirits of Evil from MY planet. Mumm-ra won't have anyone to help him." He then picked up the cell before turning to Grune. "Rally the robots! I want those jungles Mechanize, **Tomorrow!"**

* * *

"It feels like we been walking for hours." Tygra said as Lion-o looked around the forest. "Are you _sure_ we're not walking in circles?"

"The book told me it was this way." Lion-o said to the group as they gathered around him. "At least I think it's this way."

 ***Cli-ck***

Panthro looked around. "Did any of you hear that-"

Suddenly a net made of strong vines ensnared the group and lifted them high into the trees. **"THIS IS IT! WE'RE GOING TO DIE HORRIBLY! OOHHH MY MOTHER BOARD WAS RIGHT! I SHOULD'VE BECAME A DENTAL UNIT!"** Ebai screamed. He then screamed continuously, as the Thundercats looked around and saw they were lifted up into a village...And surrounded by strange short masked creatures wearing leaf clothing. One of the creatures stepped forward and took off it's mask.

It was a young monkey, who looked fierce in both looks and facial expression. "Who are you? And what do you want with our forest?" The young boy asked.

 **"...I can't hear you, I'm dead."** Ebai said going slack against Lepara's shoulder. The rest of the tribe took off their mask to get a look at the strange intruders.

* * *

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Monkey Tribe.

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners.

* * *

"So, The legends of our people were true." The elder monkey said after the Thundercats were let down from the net. "Mumm-ra has been revived, and to make matters worse, A new Evil is on the verge of destroying all freedom on Third Earth...Both People, and Nature."

"Glad you understand, usually..." Lion-o began scratching the back of his head. "...I have to do something or fight someone in order to get a group of people to listen to me."

 **"And to think there wasn't a reason to call you savages till now."** Ebai said causing the others to glare at him. **"What it's true!"**

"Anyway, Continuing on." Lepara said ignoring her companion. "The Soul Stone is both Mumm-ra and Konors' main target. You all in danger till we retrieve it and we can repel the invasion."

"...We have no reason to trust you...But..." The elder then looked around at his tribe, before looking at the felines before them. "We sense no ill will from you...The Soul Stone is within the great tree, near our bird neighbors..." He then looked worried, pointing to the giant tree in the distance. "We haven't heard of them since we sentence our warrior Addicus there to be...Executed..."

"Addicus lived here?" Tygra asked. "Like...The giant ape who wants to eat innocent animal's faces off."

"...Ahh...So you met him...His blood lust was dangerous, we tried to save him, we truly meant to, But his heart was already lost." The Elder explained. "We found him alone in the woods as a young boy, no parents and no clue on how he got here. But as he got older, he became more violent. It was only after losing his guardian to a beast attack did he truly became lost."

"We fought him a few times, which probably means..."

"...The execution has failed." The elder shed a look of horror. "The birds nearby...We must investigate!" He then turned to the others. "It is late now, so we will guide you in the morning." Lion-o looked at his friends before they followed the elder through the village. As they looked around, they saw the monkey's had treetop gardens, built onto the very top of the jungle trees, letting them get all the sun they couldn't get below. "We do our best to ensure that we work alongside nature, eating only what we need, and give in turn to what we take. If what you told of me of this Konors..." The elder continued. "Then he is trying to _control_ Nature, bend it to his will. Nature is unpredictable, yes, and even dangerous, but it _should never be tamed."_

As The group continued on the tree walkway, a small metal orb was watching from a nearby hiding place.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at one of Konors' desert outposts.**

 _"DAMMIT, MUMM-RA GET YOUR FILTHY SNAKES OFF OF MY BASE! YOUR GETTING LIZARD PRINTS EVERYWHERE!"_

Konors yelled from his **K-Volt Hawkmoth,** A giant mech with a hawk build, but the wings had the pattern of a moth etched onto the front and back. "Galvin, where are you!?" He cried out. His cockpit was located on the hawk's forehead. His desert outpost which he has recently set up was now under siege by the Lizards. _"This is a perfect time to turn Mumm-ra Mortal!"_ He thought, he then saw Mumm-ra along with Slith walking along the lizards. "Oh well, when life gives you lemons..." He then gripped the steering wheel of his mech. _"_ **Squeeze the lemons into someone else's eyes!"**

This was the perfect time to test out his **Evil Spirit Blocker he installed in his hover craft.** And all inventions need a test...Even on Corpses...

* * *

 _Fast Forward, that evening._

The inside of the hut, Lion-o was turning, he couldn't sleep, he knew Konors would attack at any time.

"Tygra, your awake?" Lion-o whispered to the sleeping roll next to him.

"I am now, thanks." Tygra said coldly with a tired tone. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah." Lion-o said placing his hands under his head. "Mumm-ra was bad enough, but Konors is a lot worse, That pod we took from him also had data on me AND Mumm-ra." He then looked over to Lepara who was sleeping next to Cheetara, Ebai was sitting next to her, in sleep mode. "...At least not all other worlders aren't bad..." He then looked through the cracks in the hut's roof, seeing moonlight shining through. "You think we'll ever see what's beyond Third Earth's moons?"

"Lion-o, Your not thinking on leaving us for Lepara?" Tygra asked, causing Lion-o to blush.

"N-No!" He silently yelled, He then added. "Why are you asking? Don't tell me you want me to get off Third Earth so you'll take the crown."

"Come on, I thought we been past that." Tygra said sleepily. "And I would think it could be pretty selfish of you to run off with a girl while I break my back with duty of a ruler."

"Downsides of being a destined king, Huh?"

"I been thinking on the subject," Tygra said facing him. "And to be honest, if being king means I would have to go through what you went through, I think you would probably be more suited for it."

"Thanks...You just made me more unsure of myself."

"Hey, If I was put in charge, I would've dropped the sword, high tailed it and took a new identity." Tygra said, cauing Lion-o to chuckle. "But that doesn't mean that because the Sword didn't deem me fit to rule...I wouldn't be there for you...We all will be." Tygra then added. "We faced a lot worse then Konors, so this'll be a snap." He then turned. "At lease he's less depressing then Bandy Mcrott."

There was a short silence before Lion-o snickered. "Bandy Mcrott...I am **SO** going to call Mumm-ra that when I next see him." He said before falling asleep.

Outside, on a far off branch, Bendy was watching the hut through a pair of ridiculously sized binoculars. He then heard a ringing sound, upon realizing he was getting a call, he threw the binoculars to the side and pulled off his bowtie, using it like a cell phone and spoke into it. "Bendy, speaking." He the listen to the voice. "Mumm-ra! That's you!? Why does your voice sound...Tolerable?" Suddenly Bendy was hit by a wave of insults and yells from the other side. "Woah, Woah, Woah. Slow down. **Konors did** **what to you again!?** Well, I can check on your condition, but it requires a hefty fee-" Suddenly the phone speaker exploded with a furious scream before Bendy spoke into it again. "Okay, Okay, I'll make it on the house. Just...Stay where you are, And try not to die." He then hung up. "Sheesh, You come back to life and suddenly your a drama queen." He said before vanishing into blackness.

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: An Awaking Hero, Enter Feli-X, Konors' Insurance...

Note I do not own Thundercats, all rights belong to warners.

* * *

As The Thundercats prepared to retrieve the Soul Stone. A hero was slowly being awaken...

* * *

 _ **The bravest in all of the land, standing against the Spirits of Evil. These four heroes, led by the fearless king Lion-o, are surrounded by a swarm of lizards! With their backs against the wall, they submit to their fate...**_

 _ **But what's this!? A hero, dashing and cunning. Leaps out of nowhere, armed with noting but a bow, POW! He strikes the general in the kisser, WHOOSH! He fired his arrows! Skewing legions of foes. The remaining lizards pleaded with their lives before running off like scared snakes.**_

 _ **As the battlefield cleared, and the young and handsome hero is approached by the king, who, offered his hand and said:**_

 _"FELI-X! Feli-x! It's time to do the dishes!"_

* * *

Feli-X was snapped out of his daydream before he tumbled off the barrel he was standing on in the storeroom.

Feli-X was a white furred thundarian the same age as Lion-O, with black hair, he had a callic in front of his hair, right above his forehead. He wore a green shirt and pants, on his hip was a pouch.

"FELI-X! I have a lot of customers but not enough clean plates!" He heard his uncle yelled.

"Gah! Sorry! Coming!" He yelled leaving, but not before looking back at his bow and quiver setting in the corner. "Don't worry, someday, We will leave this mudpit and do great things..." He whispered to himself before shutting the door.

Feli-X was raised far outside of the walls of Thundera, by his uncle Felidante and Aunt Felicia, who always said that the Lions would get what coming to them...Turns out he was right when Thundera fell, however as time moved forward, Feli-X became enthralled in the stories told by travels of a group of heroes led by the king's son. The Thundercats. Now, Feli-X was a natural born archer, he had a good set of eyes. But he tend to see things his own way. Now Feli-X wanted more then anything was to join the Thundercats. But he had a problem, His uncle. His uncle HATED the lions for their prideful nature and he would KILL Feli-X for even thinking about joining sides with a lion KING.

Feli-X picked out a box of dirty plates before taking them to the kitchen to be clean, He needed out! He was going to join the Thundercats someday...Whether his Uncle liked it or not.

* * *

Galvin walked into the depts of Konors' lab, this is where Konors performed his most darkest experiments. Konors was at a terminal typing. "How's Mumm-ra's condition?" He said without turning around.

"He retreated to his base without us seeing the effects of the ray." Galvin began. "But I think it safe to assume that things are working in our favor."

"Excellent, With Mumm-ra not willing to risk his existence. He'll stay out of our way..." Konors said evilly. "And with my insurance plan in place...Mumm-ra will be powerless..."

 **"...Your insurance plan is about to explode."**

"Huh!? AHHHHHH!" Konors screamed when he notice the blipping red light on the dashboard. The terminal was connected to a machine with the same crystals from mount Plun-darr plugged into it, it was shaking, making unpleasant noises. He quickly adjusted the settings as the machine calm down, and the noises stopped. "Ooh, This machine needs constant configuring in order to handle the dark crystals unstable power fluctuations..." He said rubbing his forehead. "But it's worth it to keep those Spirits off of MY planet!"

Galvin looked at Konors before looking at the dark machine with unease.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a K-Volt battleship landed over the dense jungles, and a troop of robots began to march off towards a giant tree in the distance...

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
